


Yesterday

by Anothernarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concert, Cover, F/M, Fluff, The Beatles - Freeform, famous!niall, non-famous Hailee, past Niall Horan/Hailee Steinfeld, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anothernarrie/pseuds/Anothernarrie
Summary: Hey guysI started working on this one-shot at the beginning of November and I just finished it minutes ago, I would have uploaded earlier but school work is keeping me busy (I actually should be studying since I have a Spanish exam on Wednesday, uupps).I hope you like it, please excuse my English.Let me know what you think.Love, C.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Hailee Steinfeld
Kudos: 8





	Yesterday

Blinding lights, cheering crowds, crying and screaming fans with his face and body on their shirts. Niall felt like the king of his own kingdom, a kingdom he built alongside his loyal supporters that no one will be able breakdown.

He felt like a king on top of that stage in front of his people every other night with their wild, colourful and shiny signs with his name on it and their encouraging shouts for his attention.

These past 7 years felt like he was in a trance, like a dream he keeps on dreaming about night after night. He knows how easy it is to fall in ungrace with the music industry and the fans, after all he has been part of this soul-eating, money-making-machine for all his adult life and quite a bit of his teenage life.

But he won´t ever end like so many have before him, because nobody is able to stop this storm inside that gets the better of him when he steps foot on stage. Hell, he wouldn´t even be able to do it himself if he wanted to.

He lets his gaze flies over the black room that looks just like a night sky with it´s bright stars created by smartphone flashlights, it makes him feel closer to his childhood dream of becoming an astronaut and living a life of studying the stars all night long to find a way to never have to leave them alone ever again.

Niall squints his eyes and tries to look at the face of the people who made this dream come to a reality for him and abruptly stops at a familiar face.  
The girl isn´t looking in is direction, nor is she looking at the front of the room at all.  
Her body is turned towards the stage, but her head is facing the people standing next to her. In comparison to everybody else in the room she looks tense and uncomfortable. 

The easy smile that has been plastered on his face the whole time slowly starts to vanish.

Hailee isn´t standing in the front row like he expected, like he always kept free for her. She is standing in the mid-section of the room, just close enough for him to recognize her sharp features and light brown locks that are lying just over her shoulder. He probably wouldn´t even have seen as much if her height didn´t stand out that much.  
Niall didn´t expect to see her again after that messy and heart-breaking evening in the beginning of December five months ago.

It sucked, not having a cuddle buddy for cold winter nights or to arrive at his big house after a stressful and headache causing day, knowing that it really won´t feel that much like home without her by his side or knowing that he won´t be able to escape to her little flat in the south side of the city to cook dinner for her or to listen how her day at work went, to see that little crinkle by her eyes.

What sucked even more though, was that he had to spend Christmas sulking at his mum’s place and knowing that there is no one to blame for that but himself.

So maybe he was wrong, maybe he is not as far away from that neck-breaking fall as he always believed to be.

Hailee then turns her head so that she is looking at the front like the rest of the people in the room, and throughout the whole distance he can feel their eyes locking.

He must have been out for a while, because the next thing Niall notices is the crowd chanting the lyrics to the lead single of his freshly released album, the song he is supposed to play next according to his setlist.

Niall looks back to the boys and sees John Bird making a concerned face at him, he takes the few steps to stand right beside him and talks just loud enough that John will be able to understand him.

“She is here.” 

His bandmates’ eyes widen, and Niall feels a smile creeping on his face “Everything as planed boss?”

Birds eyes crinkled and Niall can feel the heat rising to his face and neck.

The bass guitarist takes of to tell Basil about the change of plans and Niall steps in front of the microphone and starts talking to the crowd.

“Most of you guys probably know my setlist already since basically all of social media is plastered with it” the crowd ´wooh´s and Niall keeps on talking, “but tonight is going to be a bit different. Before playing the last song for tonight, I am going to play a song for you, that´s really close to my heart and means a lot to me. Sing with me if you know the lyrics.”

John meanwhile strapped his guitar back on and winks at Niall in an encouraging way.

Niall steps even closer to the mic stand, takes his favourite red fender electronic guitar and closes his eyes.

This is it. This is the moment where everything is in the hands of fate, whatever happens after he plays this song is going to happen and he can´t do anything to prevent it anymore. He has been waiting for this moment so long that after a while he didn´t even believe that he would ever be put in this situation. But the fact that she came means that she can´t quite let go of him yet, and neither can he. 

The plan is that after the concert, Basil picks Hailee out of the crowd and asks her if she would like to come backstage. Niall won´t force her to come. He is sure it would only worsen the situation he is finding himself in. 

His heart starts to beat even harder and his palms start to feel sweaty when he starts playing the first notes. For a few seconds he only lets the melody of this guitar fill the silent room till the rest starts to fall into step with him and he softly starts to sing the song that means so much to him, a song that even if he hadn´t stayed up most of the nights of the last five months to master it flawlessly, he could have played while being asleep.

“Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm”

Halfway through the song Niall opened his eyes and looks for the girl that stole his heart long before he even knew that he could feel like that about any person.

He catches her eyes and believes to see them glistening before she turns around and becomes one with the darkness.

Niall knew that this could be happening, was afraid so, but it still hit him like a truck. Before the first tears could fall, he closes his eyes again and focuses on the rest of the song. The crowd cheered when he sang the last note, and he then performed his last song of the show with a heavy feeling in his chest.

Before he left the stage, he waved to his supporters and threw his plectrum in the crowd.

Niall feels like that horrible night five months ago all over again and the sad faces of his bandmates don´t really help lessen that feeling. 

John is the first to pull him into a tight hug, later Louis and then Jake.

When he eases out of the arms of the guitar player, he finds a girl standing in the hallway watching him. She is wearing a white off-the-shoulder blouse with small flowers sewn on it, grey jeans and her favourite pair of adidas.  
His favourite look on her, she knows.

Their eyes lock and he can´t help the smile that is tugging on his lips.  
Maybe not everything is lost just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> I started working on this one-shot at the beginning of November and I just finished it minutes ago, I would have uploaded earlier but school work is keeping me busy (I actually should be studying since I have a Spanish exam on Wednesday, uupps).  
> I hope you like it, please excuse my English.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Love, C.


End file.
